Not Forgotten
by GalaMD
Summary: AFTERLIFE: Las Voces de los Muertos . Post Series Finale. Twinfic de Forgiven SarahBD. ...vela por ti, mientras anhela lo que nunca pudo ser.


**Disclaimer:** Volk, eres nuestro dios y nuestro héroe. Tus últimas declaraciones te han redimido ante mis ojos… pero aún así, tu pueblo pide más. Snifff… Hombre, no te rindas, ya te lo diremos directamente vía fanmail con mucho squee, sigue luchando porque esa tercera temporada con que sueñas (soñamos!) salga a la luz. Toy segura de que a Lau no le importará que tomes Forgiven de teaser da codazo a q no?? XD

**Spoilers:** Series finale: "A name written in water". Y Forgiven. Así que ale, a leer el hermanito gemelo mayor (XDD) primero :P

**Shipper: **Alert is all around ;)

**Dedicatorias:** A mi Authoress, mamá de ese diamante pulido que es Forgiven, el cual me enamoró hasta el punto de llevarme de rodillas ante Lau para pedirle su bendición acerca de escribir este Robert-POV. Fue ideado como un complemento, un one-shot paralelo que devolviera la imagen especular de Forgiven; espero estar a la altura de mi predecesora.

También, cómo no, el esfuerzo e ilusión contenidos en este fic van dedicados a todos los miembros del Alison's Army. PORQUE VAMOS A CONSEGUIRLO!!!!

**NOT FORGOTTEN**

**–**_I come up here sometimes. It helps me say to myself, however bad I feel, however lost I feel - at least I'm not falling._

**–**_You'll never fall…_

**–**_Oh, will I not?_

_Alison y Robert sobre el Clifton Bridge_

_1x03 Daniel I and Daniel II_

"_Figure since I'm so far gone, oceans away,_

_I can lay my sabre down today._

_I miss the words _

_I love the words, you did not say. _

_I miss the kiss you never, never gave away. _

_  
There goes the sun, oceans away  
And days die young when you're gone and you're gone  
There goes the sun, oceans away  
And leaves the day for someone else _

_  
Honestly I thought that we could make it all the way, _

_Barefoot on beaches dancing against the gray. _

_But stone by stone the castle crumbled to the ground, _

_I stood and stared as you started to fall into the waves. _

_  
There goes the sun, oceans away  
And days die young when you're gone and you're gone  
There goes the sun, oceans away  
And leaves the day for someone else _

_  
Here's to the man of your dreams. _

_I take it all in a box and make my way down to the shore, _

_Throw it in and begin to leave it to the waves"- __**Oceans Away, The Fray**_

– Vale, T-Rex, y ahora… ¡a dormir! **– **susurró, en un aliento tibio que acarició las pestañas de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de su hijo, mientras se inclinaba a besar su frente. El tono de su voz resultaba demasiado dulce para imponer autoridad a cualquier criatura hiperactiva de cinco años incapaz de quedarse quieto y arropado en su cama ni siquiera después de la tercera lectura de Pinocho. Pero cómo ser más rígido, cómo curtir sus cuerdas vocales… cuando llevaba una eternidad anhelando recuperar ese momento. El roce sedoso del cabello dorado, como el suyo lo fue siendo niño, escurriéndose entre sus dedos, los bracitos rodeándole el cuello para que le llevara a piola por todo el jardín (el jardín de sus padres), sus grititos extasiados mientras lo lanza en volandas y lo mece como una campana – ding, dong – al son de las risas de ambos.

Un bostezo como el de las fauces de un león se le escapó a Josh de su boca de piñón.

– Nooooooo, papi. Quédate un poquito más, porfi, porfi… – suplicó, pataleando débilmente debajo del edredón y con los párpados tan sumamente pesados por las redes del sueño que le costaba trabajo entreabrir los ojitos para rechistar con más energía.

– Te dejaré la luz encendida, ¿de acuerdo?. **– **se ofreció antes de salir del cuarto, recordando cuánto había atemorizado a Joshie los juegos de las sombras de la noche que se enroscaban y se fundían en la oscuridad.

El ceño rubio se frunció pensativo en lo que parecía una imitación paródica en miniatura de su propio gesto de concentración.

– No hace falta, papi. Ya no me da miedo la oscuridad. No hay monstruos aquí…

_Tengo miedo…_

_No lo tengas. Yo estoy aquí, a tu lado.  
_

No. _Aquí_ no hay monstruos debajo de la cama. No hay miedo. No hay preocupaciones. Ni ansiedad. No hay rencor. Ni resentimiento. Ni dudas. Sólo una plena libertad que sabe a gloria en el alma. Paradójicamente, allí los colores se pintan más vivos, los olores son tan intensos como el más exquisito perfume, tanto, que marean. Pero es un mareo que no produce dolor sino paz, calma. Correr, respirar un aire puro, limpio, divino, que arrastra los males y pesares de una vida anterior e insufla los pulmones de un ímpetu renovado.

Apagó la luz.

–Pero… ¿papi? – titubeó, la silueta de su cabecita recortada en medio de la oscuridad por el resplandor que se filtraba a través de la rendija que él había dejado en la puerta.

– ¿Sí, Joshie?.

– No…no te vas a marchar, ¿no?

Cada noche la misma pregunta, la vocecilla aguda tintineando la desazón de un tiempo eternizado de soledad e incomprensión, vagando tras los talones de un papá que ignoraba su presencia y lloraba su ausencia, de una mamá que esperaba un nuevo hijo y una mujer desconocida que había sido la única capaz de acunarle hasta quedarse dormido.

Desde aquel abrazo con que su hijo lo recibió no hubiera podido separarse de él ni aunque le hubieran obligado. El niño parloteaba feliz, preguntando por la señora simpática y asegurando que lo sentía con la voluble convicción que otorga la caprichosa edad de los cinco años. Hipnotizado, aturdido por todo (la luz cegadora que, lejos de quemar las retinas, abría los ojos del alma a un nuevo mundo, imbuyéndolo todo de brillo y esplendor y arrojando aquel resplandor balsámico sobre el camino que tenía delante), cuando se giró sobre sus talones para despedirse de Ella, un muro de luz se había cerrado tras él. No… no había podido darle las gracias. No había podido…estrechar su mano una última vez. No había podido pedirle disculpas. Ni confesar, cara a cara, lo que había tardado tanto tiempo en asumir. Que la amaba, que era un hombre mejor gracias a ella. Rezó para que, de algún modo, con su sensibilidad única, entendiera la hondura del mensaje que había dejado para ella, o al menos hubiera sabido traducir su silencio, su última mirada.

La mera posibilidad de que el shock y el dolor hubieran podido nublar su capacidad de percepción, sin embargo, le hicieron entrar en un estado de histeria. Llamó su nombre, lo gritó y el sonido pareció disolverse en su garganta, en los fotones lechosos que flotaban en aquel pasaje donde todo acababa. Entonces una manita tiró de su mano más grande y emprendió el camino que le alejaba de ella.

No. No podría soltarla ahora, después del sacrificio de perderla; no podría desprenderse de él, de su risa, del aroma a inocencia y colonia infantil que durante años sólo había cosquilleado su pituitaria cuando abrazaba entre lágrimas las pequeñas prendas que conservaba de él. El jersey de su uniforme del colegio… un anorak casi nuevo con teletubbies de colores serigrafiados…

– Nunca más, cariño. – respondió con solemnidad y una sonrisa reconfortante que convenció al niño, que volvió a acurrucarse en su almohada, junto a sus cochecitos de juguete y sus sueños dentro de sueños, evocaciones de una realidad cruel y brutal que apenas recordaba.

Oh. Pero él recordaba, quizás más de lo que debiera, y una parte de él suspiraba constantemente sin saber por qué. O más bien sin saber cómo evitarlo.

Salió al pasillo. El firmamento estrellado se cernía sobre él.. Sus pasos le guiaron al muelle, donde se dejó caer sobre la barandilla, perdiéndose en la tranquilidad extrema y el canto melancólico traído por la suave brisa del río, que mesaba las ondas de su cabello. Era un llanto desgarrado, desangelado… de una mujer… como un pizzicato que rasga las cuerdas del alma de un modo que reconoció al instante. Recordó. Y su corazón de maquinaria parada hizo el esfuerzo de latir de nuevo en el pecho, agonizando en sintonía, sangrando al tiempo que aquella voz desamparada gemía su nombre.

_No quiero perderte…_

Cuánto ya… se había prolongado aquellos nocturnos trágicos. Cuánto… No atinaba a averiguarlo. Aunque fuera inconcebible a la lógica que le habían enseñado, allí no existían los límites a la imaginación, ni el espacio ni el tiempo, todo era ahora, el ahora podía durar eones y escenarios del pasado retornaban para recrear los ensueños que el hombre amó, con que disfrutó, y que ha añorado desde el instante en que sucedieron. No debería ser capaz de interesarse por los mecanismos de la ilusión, de hecho, sino de sentir el alivio y la paz que motivan su existencia. Como una estación de tren, donde se espera para siempre a los que están por llegar, pero presentados con mil y un distracciones y entretenimientos personalizados para cada cual.

Al principio le habían ofuscado el reencuentro con personas que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer (sus abuelos, por ejemplo) o algunos a los que casi había olvidado (viejas maestras de escuela, su padre). Le chocaban aquellos cambios repentinos e imprevisibles: tan pronto podía columpiarse en los remos de su infancia como acomodarse en el sillón de su despacho del campus, o jugar con el móvil de pececitos que flotaban sobre la cuna de Morgan, rodeado de la ternura de los personajes de Beatrix Potter que habían velado por los sueños del pequeño. Se había acabado acostumbrando, e incluso se sorprendía maravillándose con la fascinación ingenua de un chiquillo en la de lugares que podían aparecer en un parpadeo.

¿Por qué, entonces, no acababa de ser colmado su hambre y su sed, en aquel mundo de fábula?

¿Por qué desde allí, desde el remanso perfecto de paz que se creaba y modificaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, podía escuchar en la lejanía el eco de su angustia aún repiqueteando en su conciencia, en su alma, buscándole?

¿Por qué aquella tortura? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Por qué se cebaban con ellos y su sufrimiento? ¡No debía existir aquella conexión permanente! Ella se lo había dejado bien claro: una vez que cruzaban, _ellos_ (ahora él era uno de ese montón) no podían regresar. ¿Por qué no correr el cerrojo, concederle la paz que Alison tanto merecía y a él el reposo de la dulce ignorancia, del eterno resplandor de una mente inmaculada como la de su hijo, que aguardaba paciente y entretenido en juegos sinfín, el reencuentro con su mamá?

La comisura del ojo escocía por los cristales de sal concentrados detrás de los párpados, pero cortaban, punzaban y quemaban tanto que rasgaron una brecha por donde escapar. El verde de la hierba del parque de Salisbury que le vio crecer, digno de un óleo de Monet, se tornó borroso bajo sus pisadas tras el telón de humedad que velaba su mirada.

Entró precipitadamente en su casa flotante, creyéndose necesitado del amparo de un refugio enteramente suyo y familiar.

Se halló en el centro de _su_ cocina.

De la cocina verde pistacho, tan desorganizada y excéntrica como lo era su dueña. Con los azulejos de flores, las copas medio llenas rompiendo filas sobre la mesa y botellas totalmente vacías acumulándose junto al fregadero, en él y debajo.

Esquirlas de cristal esparcidas como galaxias diminutas sobre el suelo descuidado.

Le escandalizó y su mano temblorosa trató de encubrir a las salpicaduras de vino el rictus de pánico que adoptaron sus labios.

Nunca había visto el panorama llegar hasta tal extremo. No podía ser fruto de su inventiva con las leyes de armonía que imperaban en aquel lugar. Ni en la más escabrosa de sus pesadillas hubiera deseado presenciar aquel caos…

Aquello era _real_.

Tragó saliva, el latigazo de un escalofrío erizándole el vello de la nuca, con cada paso que le acercaba a la mesa que tantas conversaciones y discusiones entre ellos había presenciado.

El sobre de papel manila que contenía el borrador de su libro le dio la bienvenida, abierto, con un aspecto burlón. La abertura como una sonrisa pérfida y cruel que se regodeaba por la fatalidad que les había deparado el destino. No obstante el que Alison hubiera tenido fuerzas para abrirlo y, suponía con enfebrecida esperanza, de leer su anotación se convirtió en un rayo de luz que disipó en parte las nieblas lúgubres que sobrecargaban la habitación.

Nieblas hechas de frases despiadadas en el furor de un enfrentamiento, de declaraciones jamás pronunciadas, de llanto y angustia.

A tientas, su mano topó con un bolígrafo sin tapa que rodó sobre la superficie de madera lacada. La hoja de papel que había estado sujetando en el sitio se estremeció con el roce, transmitiéndole una corriente eléctrica que ascendió por su brazo e inyectó en su mente colapsada la sensación de desagradable impotencia que acompaña a los malos presentimientos.

_Te echo de menos_.

Trazó cada una de las letras, garabatos apresurados, con un dedo reverente.

Cuatro palabras, que se le clavaron como saetas en el centro del pecho, y su anhelo, su miedo, su nostalgia…vedados en el paraíso sobreprotector en el que ahora habitaba, manaron a borbotones.

Notó la humedad, luego vio la gota, siguiendo su dirección hasta la esquina teñida de escarlata.

Se aferró al borde de la mesa para no derrumbarse bajo la losa plomiza de saber que Alison, _su_ Alison, lejos de superar su pérdida, se hundía irremediablemente. Había retrocedido y vuelto a tropezar y caer al abismo de oscuridad que lo succionaba todo. Su sonrisa radiante, su espíritu inquebrantable, su vitalidad…

Los espíritus que plagaban los sueños y el despertar de Alison, había acabado por entender al final de su odisea junto a ella, vivían encadenados al mundo terrenal, arrastrando consigo un suplicio de cadenas hechas de resentimientos, frustraciones o causas pendientes con los que aún vivían, hasta que eran liberados. Él había sido liberado… pero algo – alguien – de algún modo inconsciente, seguía reteniéndole allí Ella, su alma, conectada con la suya, y a la inversa. Pero resulta imposible aparecérsele. Que le viera una vez más y supiera que estaba bien… que… que la aguardaría siempre...

_Por siempre jamás._

Cómo decírselo.

Cómo demostrárselo.

Cómo _confirmárselo_. Que no la olvidaba ni la olvidaría nunca…

Como un autómata movido por hilos redentores, su mano descendió sobre el bolígrafo apartado y la punta voló sobre el papel, escribiendo en tinta la historia de su amargura, de su preocupación infinita por su bienestar, de su amor truncado. De cómo la vigilaba en todo momento, atento a su voz en la noche eterna, de cómo su espíritu seguía enlazado a ella indisolublemente aunque no pudiera percibirle, verle u oírle. Estaba allí, lo estaría cada hora de cada día hasta que llegara el momento.

Pero ese momento no tocaba aún.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la silla en su premura por alcanzar la salida. La puerta podía haber estado abierta a cualquier intruso, con todos los cerrojos descorridos, en un claro reflejo de la anti-natural despreocupación y temeraria apatía que la subyugaban ahora.

La humedad de las primeras horas de la mañana le golpeó de frente en una ráfaga de viento que despejó sus ideas, dándole alas e impulso.

El puente colgante de Clifton se extendía ante él. Cómo no. Su santuario, el acantilado personal que ella le había dicho en confidencia casi nada más conocerse que constituía su área de descanso. El punto donde parar, abandonar el traqueteo de su don y contemplar su vida con perspectiva. El lugar desde el cual podía reflexionar, aclararse y reconfortarse al recordar quién era y cómo, a pesar de lo que estaba obligada a ver y oír cada día, estaba a salvo. De ellos, de sí misma, de la locura…

Mas la figura de oscuro y melena rubia contemplaba las aguas del Avon Gorge como si leyera en ella la respuesta a sus plegarias, la solución a los enigmas de la humanidad, a su propia existencia. La cura definitiva para el dolor que corroía sus entrañas y envenenaba sus pensamientos de ideas tan horripilantes como el suicidio. Aquélla debía ser, sin duda, una agridulce revelación… un reclamo tentador… para descansar…llegar a él…

Era obvio. Se descubrió interpretándolo en las grietas que surcaban su rostro agotado, en los ojos cerrados, como el de una devota frente a su cruz, y su expresión fruncida en un gesto de embelesamiento y desamparo. Una lágrima tibia rodando mejilla abajo hasta caer, sin pena ni gloria, con las comunes gotas de agua que arrastraba la corriente.

_Pie derecho alzado al aire…_

Junto a ella, apenas unos centímetros separando la inmaterial yema de sus dedos de su piel, pudo ver y _sentir_, como las punzadas de alfileres en sus retinas, la contorsión de una sonrisa trágica en sus labios.

_  
No la dejaría caer…_

_No se lo consentiría…_

_Se lo había asegurado, con su arrogante confianza en sí mismo, tantos meses atrás. _

_Cumpliría la implícita promesa…  
_  
Por encima del hombro de Alison observó el vacío. Su mirada ansiosa abarcó todo el puente, donde no cruzaban coches, donde no había un alma que pudiera rescatarla a tiempo. Calculó la distancia del abismo. El impacto sería fatal, y si no, el frío de las gélidas aguas haría el trabajo.

Sintió los espasmos rebotar contra su caja torácica, su respiración irregular, los suspiros erráticos que brotaban de la boca de la mujer que tenía delante.

Rezó oraciones que no nunca hubiera dicho que conocía, suplicando piedad, compasión a cualquier…fuerza infinitamente más poderosa y suprema que él y que ella, para que intercediera en aquel preciso instante.

En un intento desesperado por refrenar aquel macabro impulso que la había invadido, seduciéndola con falsas promesas de libertad, sostuvo su cintura. Ella quedó congelada, lacia entre sus brazos.

_No. Alison… aún no – _susurraba despacio, dulcemente, a su oído, mientras los mechones rubios volaban en todas direcciones y cosquilleaban su mejilla.

_Aléjate de aquí. Vuelve a casa. Regresa. Tienes que ser valiente, como siempre has sido, e intentar vivir por los dos. _– sabía que no le escuchaba, que no podía hacerlo, pero la serenidad súbita que adoptaron sus facciones le animó a continuar.

_Sé que no me olvidas, pero necesito que lo hagas para poder encontrarnos algún día. _

_Recordaré por los dos, no temas._

_Y te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta, mi vida. _

La imaginación juega malas pasadas y le pareció notar que inclinaba su cabeza hacia él, como buscando el origen de la voz. Sus labios rozaron fugazmente la comisura de la sonrisa triste, su aliento confundido con la brisa fría que besaba la piel, pero aprovecharon para beber de una lágrima furtiva. Un engaño. Una ilusión óptica. El giro en la postura de Alison, descubrió con agridulce sorpresa, fue puramente parte del acto reflejo de retirarse cuando, al abrir los ojos y reparar en su situación, se apartó bruscamente de la barandilla como si ésta le hubiera quemado las manos pálidas y heladas.

Sus ojos verde-pena, empañados, confortados pero melancólicos, la siguieron a lo largo del carril que la llevaría a la carretera principal de nuevo.

Cabizbaja, sus pies se enredaban con su sombra abatida, pero supo que estaría bien.

Que estaría aún más tranquila al llegar a casa y tuviera que entretenerse en recoger el desaguisado.

Al leer su mensaje.

Se inclinó en la baranda, justo en el mismo sitio que ella había ocupado momentos antes, y lloró el egoísmo que la necesitaba desesperadamente.

No. Ella estaba a salvo de sí misma. Eso era lo único importante.

_Al menos por hoy._


End file.
